


A Conversation during Diehard

by Captaineski



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint's a lovesick puppy, Dark Elf Tony, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, might make this a series, slight crack??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 19:17:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captaineski/pseuds/Captaineski
Summary: Inviting Tony to a movie night the day the pardons finally went through was most likely not the smartest move on his part.





	A Conversation during Diehard

Inviting Tony to a movie night the day the pardons finally went through was most likely not the smartest move on his part. Clint was proud but he wasn’t too prideful to not admit when he was wrong, but he didn’t know what else to do when he saw Tony for the first time in months. Except practically scream the words “movie night” in his face before the other male could even utter a single word to them. He remembered how stunned and slightly startled Tony was when he screamed at him.

“What?” He muttered slowly.

“M-movie night…” Clint ignored the confused gazes coming from the rest of the team. “You and me...like old times.” Tony stared at him for a moment, he could feel his gaze into his eyes as if he was searching for something before he lifted his hand to place his trademark sunglasses into place. “Yeah sure,” he said as he lifted his shoulders in a shrug,

“Can we start the tour now or is someone going to scream at me again?” He was already down the hall before anyone could say anything.

So here he was, nervously squirming on the couch like a nervous teenager on their first date. Clint wiped his sweaty palms against his jeans, as he glanced at the door to the living room area on his floor. Maybe Tony wasn’t going to show up, after all, maybe he was asking for too much, maybe…

“So what are watching?” Tony strolled into the room like it was just another night. But it wasn’t just his presence that made his heart pound against his chest. Tony was wearing one of his old shirts, it was too big for him of course and slid down towards his knees, and from the looks of it, it was the only thing he was wearing.

“Umm…” Clint muttered like an idiot as he sat down next to him on the couch, and pressed himself close to Clint’s side. “I-I was thinking we could go with a classic” he stuttered, as Tony grabbed Clint's arm and wrapped it around his waist so he could be even closer to him.

“Diehard then?” Tony hummed, “well start playing it then. I want to hear yippie ki yay by the end of the night.” Clint hit play on the remote, he could never say no to Tony.

As the night drew on with the sounds of gunfire and Bruce Willis running around trying to find a pair of shoes. Every so often Clint would hear Tony chuckle when an occasional bad guy would be defeated, or sigh whenever the police wouldn’t listen to Carl Winslow. It was nice but...he couldn’t help but feel like something was off.

As he glanced down at Tony cuddled up to him, his head on his chest. Muttering along with a few iconic lines from the movie, he didn’t see any change or shift to the other male’s appearance, and he couldn’t help but feel wrong for not seeing it.

“You know you don’t have to hide from me.” Clint felt Tony tense against him, even when he gently rubbed the other male’s side. “I understand that you may not trust but…”

“It’s not about you.” Tony cut him off before he could say anything more. He looked away from the television. It was the scene where Hans was pretending to be a hostage in order to gain Bruce’s trust. “It’s just that time of year, you know...the day dear old dad got squished.”

Oh god was it that time already?

Clint’s arm tightened around Tony and he kissed the top of his head. “You want to spend that time hiding?” He asked, he felt Tony squirm but otherwise the man wouldn’t meet his gaze. That was an answer in and of itself.

“Tony…” Clint’s free hand touched Tony’s cheek, the other male gazed at him shyly, his brown eyes shimmered slightly and for a moment he could see a hint of blue, before the color quickly vanished. “Let me see it...the form that gave us or beautiful children.”

Tony looked hesitant now as they stared at each other. Before he slowly closed his eyes, his tan skin turned into a bright shade of white, the tips of his ears began to elongate slightly, while his hair grew longer and touched his shoulders, what was once a dull shade of brown was now vibrant and lively. Clint marveled at the sight of the transformation, no matter how many times he’s seen Tony drop his glamour he could never grow tired of it.

He watched Tony blinks his eyes slowly, seeing the familiar blue peeking out from under long lashes as he gazed down at his hands. “I haven’t been in this form for months…” he muttered softly. Clint kissed his neck, drawing out a low rumble, “it’s beautiful…” he whispered.

Tony snorted and shook his head. “It’s hideous I look too much like him.”

“But you’re not like him.” He’s said this multiple times before of course, but he couldn’t help but feel like this needed repeating. “You have his good looks but that’s about all you got from him.”

Tony pouted but didn’t attempt to argue against that point. “I made that ship for him you know...I built it for him before I left. He told he was going to use it for exploration, and that with my technology he would purity to the universe.”

“There’s no way you could have known what he truly wanted with it Tony,” Clint told him, firm and without any room for doubt or argument. “He lied to you, besides he’s your father you didn’t have any reason not to believe him.”

Tony let out a low chuckle, as he waved his hand. He felt the familiar warmth that always accompanied the dark elf’s magic, as his hand gleamed with the color gold. “I was so happy when he told me that he would my inventions to help the universe. That’s all I ever wanted, to help people even if they were complete strangers to me.” Clint felt a familiar pain in his chest, as he watched the sad smile seem to grow on his beloved’s face.

“You couldn’t have stopped him, Tony.” Clint said, “he was adamant on doing what he did, he wasn’t going to stop for anyone, not even for you.”

“I could have done something or built something to stop him!” Tony hid his face in his hands. “Instead of running away from home the moment I heard about his attacks.”

“Tony…” For a moment he wished that Malekith was still alive so he could kill the man himself. His husband shouldn’t have to feel so much guilt over someone else's actions. Especially when it’s a genocidal maniac who decide the travel the universe to “purify” it.

Clint grabbed hold of Tony’s wrist and gently pried his hands from his face. “Let’s think about this realistically,” he said, “you were young and inexperienced, you could barely pick up a weapon back then and the only thing you knew how to do at the time was how to build ships. Amazing ships but nonetheless...” he trailed off letting his words sink in. “Even if you didn’t agree to build that vessel for him, do you honestly think he wouldn’t have just gone to someone else? That he wouldn’t have found another way?”

That seemed to have gotten to Tony enough to where he paused for a moment and let out a soft “huh...didn’t think about it like that.” Clint smiled, he’ll accept that as a win.

“Does that mean you’ll stop using your glamour around me?” He practically purred. Tony rolled his eyes but settled once again against Clint’s side. “We’ll see…” he said simply, but he could see a hint of a smile on Tony’s face.

He’ll take as another win.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know why I wrote this. But on a more important note, I'm about to graduate from Uni soon...like next week soon, yay!


End file.
